


Lost in your light

by Kindred



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Vampire Richie, Vampires, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie carries her over to the bed “Just forget about the world for now Kate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The stone door dropped behind her, once the dust cleared and the ringing in her ears stop did Kate notice she was cut off from the other “KATE!” Her father yells as he bangs on the other side “KATE ANSWER ME!” He cries desperately  
“Dad I’m okay.” She tells him as she touches the stone door, it furthest from the truth she is hardly okay, pulled away from her friends a town she know since she was born, her mother dying and her dad lying to being kidnapped at gun point having a crush on not just one of her family kidnapers but his half crazed brother to and to add the nice little sprinkle topping fucking vampires.  
“Kate.” She was brought out of her thoughts by Seth’s low voice that sent her heart back to its normal pace   
“Y..Yeah Seth?”   
“Okay Princes listen to me is there any way to open the door from your end?” She moved a little away from the door and looked around the area for a leaver or a rope or something that says ‘Hey this is how you open this fucking stone door’ but sadly no   
“No there’s nothing.” She said as she started to fiddle with her cross around her neck   
“Oaky just stay calm you got your weapon?” he asked, looking down at the floor she picked it up   
“Yeah I still got it.” She said holding it close   
“Alright now is there any other exit?”

Turning around she stood her back against the stone slab as she looked around the room, it was brightly lit room and beautiful covered in trinkets in the middle of the room was a large four poster bed with red, yellow and Orange fabric handing over the frames, the bed itself was covered in silk and she couldn’t be sure but a couple of fur blankets half draped over the bed “Kate?” Came her father’s voice again, she jumped for a second   
“Give me a minute.” She said as she looked around the room more closely, she pulled a hanging cloth out the way and looked at an old dusty, cobwebbed door. Walking back to the stone door “I found a door but it doesn’t look like it’s been open in god knows how long.”  
“Kate!” Her father said, she sighed at the warning tone in her voice for using the lord’s name in such a way at this point she couldn’t give two rat’s arses about it  
“I don’t think it will open from me end.” She said, ignoring her father   
“Is there anyone in the room with you?” Sex Machine added   
“No.” Kate said   
“Okay princes we will see if we can find another away in, just keep safe.” She rolled her eyes but answered him none the less   
“Yea okay, hurry.” 

Kate stood in the room shivering slightly as she looked around the blood on her from those vampire stripers started to dry on her clothes and skin. She walked over to the mirror and stood there looking at herself she sighed and rubbing her eyes trying to shake off her tiredness before she looked back at her reflection Kate didn’t recognised herself any more it’s only been what two days since Seth and Richie to them hostage and she already felt that she aged 100 years. She closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head when he felt a pair of hands on her hips, her eyes flew open in a flash and she jumped spinning around to face Richie “Oh god Richie you’re okay?” She smiled hugging him, he had a small smile on his lips as he warped his arms around her   
“You okay?” He asked her, pulling back Kate blushed at herself and looked up into his face Richie frowned as he reached out and touched the drying blood on her face “Are you?” He asked  
“Y…Yes just vampire striper blood.” She smiled weakly “Seth will be so happy to know your o…kay.” She said stopping as she looked at him properly.

There was a hole in his shirt where the bullet exited Kate could see the blood that seeped into the cotton of his shirt, she took a step back from Richie shaking her head “No not you’re to.” She said   
“Kate…” He started as he reached out to her she pulled up the crossbow and pointed it at him   
“You let her bite you?” She said shaking   
“Kate put the crossbow down and we can talk.” He said as he shifted closer to Kate only for the dark hair girl to raise the bow higher   
“Talk? Oh yeah nice little chat before you drink me dry!” Kate yelled as she felt the pin prick in her eyes as they burned with tears she felt foolish as she looked at him as he held up his hands in defences gone was the hole in his hand nothing but smooth skin of hands. Those hands that where touching her earlier   
“No I won’t harm you Kate nothing will hurt you as long as your with me.” He said softly to her as he reached out to her   
“How can I believe that?” She told him her hands startling to tremble as tears started rolling down her cheeks   
“I remember our kiss.” He whispered as he kept in front of her, Kate’s eyes widen as she blushed at the memory of a little while ago the two of them alone in a booth, Kate touched her lips and then moved her hand back to the cross boy  
“I…It was a moment of weakness.” She said as she as she back up against the stone door.

Richie moved closer to her and took the crossbow out of Kate’s hands and placed it on the small table, the teen closed her eyes waiting for him to sink his teeth into her neck but instead he touched Kate’s cheek softly “Kate.” He whispered her name as Kate open her eyes and looked up at him. Richie brushed his hands over soft skin moving up to move her hair behind his ears and leaned down and kissed Kate on the lips. 

Soft moans left her lips as her hands gripped into his suit jacket, the dark hair man pulled back and looked down at her his hand’s still cupping Kate’s cheeks. Richie looked into her green eyes and sighed as he leaned down and kissed her forehead “I would never be any good for you.” He told her as he held Kate in his arms, still trembling Kate held into him trying to hear a heart beat in his chest but found nothing “I’m not the type of man someone like you should fall for.” He told her   
“Richie.”   
“I can give you a moment if you wish?” She looked up at him and blinked into his dark eyes   
“A moment?”   
“To remember, I promises I won’t bite you.” She didn’t want to believe him and she didn’t want to trust him but she found herself kissing him again. He moved his hands and scooped Kate up and carried her over to the bed “Just forget about the world for now Kate.” He tells her as he gently places her on the bed.

It was a little while later before Seth, Jacob and Sex Machine found Kate, she was sat on the floor her back against the stone door holding her crossbow “Kate.” Jacob said as he moved quickly over to her, she stood up and warped her arms around him   
“I’m okay dad, no one came in here.” Kate said looking up at him, he frowned as he started to look at her to make sure there was no cuts, bruises or even bites   
“No one came in here?” Seth asked as he spotted a pair of glasses on the bed, he looked around the room and just saw them four none of the others were watching him as he picked up the glasses and put them in his pocket   
“No, no one came in here.” She said watching the other brother. Kate looked at him as he looked back at her their eye’s met, Seth knew she was lying but it wasn’t the time to call her out on it as he curled his fingers around the glasses in his pocket   
“Well alright Princes, if your fine and dandy let’s go looking for your brother and mine.” He said turning around heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was sat away from them his head buried in his hands, Kate just took a bottle of whiskey out of his hands and handed it to Seth and shouted at her father for trying to get drunk when they were stuck in hell. Seth has took a few mouthfuls from the bottle before handing it to the blonde man in leather in the corner who drunk quite a bit before Kate snatched out of his hands drinking the rest “Whoa Princess take it easy there, that isn’t the cheap stuff.” Seth told her. 

She sat down and rubbed her eyes, Seth walk over to her and knelt in front of her he looked at the others to see what they were doing, professor Sex Machine was looking at the walls while Jacob seem to have some of his faith back as little as it maybe. He looked back to the green eyes and held pulled out the pair of glasses he found, she looked down at them and held her breath and then said “Their not spares are they?” after seeing the smashed lenses, Seth shook his head   
“I found them in that bed chamber you were shut in.” He said as she touched the black frames “I found him if you talk to me Kate.” She look up into his eyes and sigh feeling the whiskey dull her pain   
“He wasn’t in the room at first I don’t know how he got in, he’s one of them Seth I’m sorry.” She told him when Kate saw the hurt in his eyes and touched his hands   
“Did you sleep with him?” He whispered, she looked down into his hands and her face blushing “I see two strikes in one day.” He mumbled   
“He just wanted to give me a moment.”   
“A what?” Seth asked trying to look in her eyes   
“A moment to remember.” She whispered as felt tears start to burn her eyes, Seth sighed tiredly as he looked at her before wiping her tears away with his hand   
“Did he say anything else?” He asked still holding her hands   
“He said Scott’s dead I can’t tell my dad it will kill him, it will kill him when he finds out.” She told him as she looked over to her father who still hands his face in his hands, Seth rubbed small circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs “he also told me that I will be okay, that I and your will get out of here a live.” Seth blinked at her and groaned   
“He told you that? What about your father?” He asked, he saw more tears run down her cheeks   
“I think I said god bye to him a long time ago.”

Jacob looked up from his self-pity moment and looked towards his daughter, he caught his breath as he notices Seth Gecko hold her hands lovely and gently and then moved his hands to her cheeks and brushed away the tears that feel from her eyes. He felt his chest burst in anger for some low life thief dare touch his little angel “Get your hands off my daughter” He yelled making the blonde man turn and look at the him and them to the pair. 

Seth moved has hands off Kate’s face and stood up “I was just comforting her.” He said, the ex-preacher raised his weapon at Seth’s head   
“It’s not your job to comfort her she my daughter!”  
“Dad stop this we all need to work together to get out of here?” Kate cried out   
“How can you let him touch you after what he and his brother have done? We’re in this place of hell because of them and you are holding hands?” He slurred, Kate shook her head   
“Dad.” She cried “He was being nice to me okay between him and Richie they are the only ones who told the truth in this mess, you stand there with half a bottle of whiskey in you slurring.” Kate told him “Please just put the weapon down and use it on the vampires.”  
“Let’s listen to the pretty girl please.” Sex Machine said as he ended up with two men pointing a gun at him now “Oh god please.” He groaned as he looked towards Kate “Do you have this power with very one?” 

 

It didn’t take long for her father to learn about Scott as he showed up looking happy with himself, he taunted Jacob with how he knew about what happen to his and Kate’s mother and how Kate give herself to Richie. The taunting only got to Jacob because of what he said about Kate and he back handed Scott before he turned on Jacob. After that it didn’t take long either for Sex Machine to die long with Scott and a few hours later when they got back to the bar upstairs Kate’s father died. He was bit and it took no time at all for him to become a vampire and try to bite Kate. 

He has her pinned to the floor with it’s of broken tables and chairs sticking into her back as he trying to bite her neck as he began to sneer at her saying “Her mother would be rolling over in her grave because you spread your legs for Richie.” Kate punched him in the jaw just as Seth drove a stake into his heart. The dark hair girl eyes widen as she watched her father turned to dust before her eyes, she laid there looking up at Seth who was panting heavily his head bleeding as he held out his hand towards her, Kate reached out to grab his hand and let him pull her up and into a hug letting her cry against his chest.

They stood there with the dust settling around them as they heard a noise behind them, both turning their heads they see the bars descend into the walls and the door’s open there they see Richie opening the door “Richie?” Seth called out as he walked careful over to him as she stood in the light of the warm sun   
“Go both of you.” He said to them   
“Richie…” Kate started to say   
“Don’t, just go forget about this place the best you can and live.” He told them as she ran his fingers though his hair, Kate held onto Seth afraid he would disappear on her Seth hand his arm around her and held her close feeling that she would disappear or turn to ash they moved to the door limping and holding onto each other “Seth.” Richie called out they stopped just as they reached the top step “Take care of them for me.” He said, Seth frowned at Richie’s words but nodded   
“You know I will.” He said as he and Kate walked out of hell.

Kate looked back at the door’s looking at Richie as the door’s closed keeping them out in the open sun. Seth sat on the ground and laid there Kate followed him and laid next to him looking up into the cloudy blue sky “Seth.” She called out  
“Yeah?”  
“What do we do now?” She asked softly, her body felt too heavy to move as she moved her head to look at him, he looked back at her and held her hands   
“We shower first.” He said   
“And then?”   
“And then… and then… we live for our families and each other.” 

After they stood up they got into the RV and had a shower taking turns, they burnt their clothes and sat in the RV until Kate feel a sleep on the small sofa by the driver’s seat. Seth watched her for a moment as she laid on her back her hand rested limply on her stomach and it took all of two seconds to put Richie’s words together ‘Take care of them for me.’ He thought “Oh god.” He whispered as he rubbed his eyes “Richie you arse hole.” He groaned as he moved to the driver’s seat   
“Seth?” Kate groaned fluttering her eyes open   
“Just go back to sleep Princes I’m just getting us out of here.” He tells her   
“Ummm okay.” She said as she turned onto her side and just her eyes again and drifted back off, he wondered how long before her dreams were going to be invaded with monsters from hell and her dead family, he slide into the driver’s seat and put the key in and turned it on hearing the RV roar into life, he drove out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest town.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth stopped at a motel and rested his head on a steering wheel, his eyes felt like the weighed like lead weights. He heard noises behind him making him turn to Kate, who was curled up under the blanket crying in her sleep. Seth stood up and walked over to her and cups her face just as she started to thrash in her sleep “KATE KATE IT’S ME, YOU OUT KATE YOUR SAFE!” Seth yells at her as he felt her small hand hit him in his already sore body   
“NO GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!”   
“KATE!” He yelled louder, she froze opening her eyes and looking into Seth tried brown eyes “  
“S….Seth?” whispered “I…I thought I was back there…” She said looking at his chest  
“I know, come on I think we need a good bed.” 

They spent a week and half in the motel, neither of them really talking to each other and for himself Seth couldn’t blame Kate for keeping to herself, he was still too busy thinking about what Richie said ‘take care of them.’ He was hopping he was wrong that she wasn’t pregnant …in two to three months we will find out… he thought to himself as he sat there rubbing his eyes as she looked at the newspaper “I’m going to get lunch, what do you want?” Kate asked as she stood up grabbing the keys to the car the Seth got after stopping the RV   
“I don’t know surprise me.”  
“Not a burger it is.” She said as she walked out the room they shared. Standing up he walked to the window and watched her slip into the car and pull out the parking lot and drive to the nearest take away.

He sat down on his bed and throw his arms over his eyes and closed them as he thought about how screwed they were if Kate was indeed pregnant…we will cross that bridge when we come to it… he thought as she closed his eyes and felt his mind slip into darkens. He woke awoke by the door opening and shutting, sitting up Seth looked up to see Kate walking back in with two brown bags, one whiffing the smell of Chinese take away “You found somewhere that does Chinese take away?”  
“Why not.” She smiled “I had enough of Mexican food.” He said as she set the bag down “I didn’t know what you like so I thought you could just share some of my packs.” He smiled at her as he pulled out the tubs and placed it on the table as she got some plate   
“So what’s in the other bag?”  
“Clothes, I have enough clothes for now but you don’t have any and my dad’s clothes don’t suit you.” She answered, Seth looked at her blinking for a moment before he took her hands and smiled up at her   
“You didn’t have to princess, but thank you.”

A months later and they were in a different motel. Kate had woken up in the night her skin covered in sweat as she looked around the musty smelling room, the motel’s sign blinked into the room’s window making patterns with the curtains on the ground. She told herself that it was another nightmare of that place, Kate sometimes wondered if she was a live after waking up but feeling her heart beat like a jack hammer in her chest.

She looked around to see Seth laying on his back his mouth partly open, she bite her lip as she pulled the covers off the bed and swung her legs around placing her feet on the floor before Kate pushed herself up and padded over to him and touched his shoulder “Seth.” She whispered “Seth.” She whispered a little louder getting a groan out of him as he open his eyes and looked up at her   
“Kate?” He asked as he got up onto his elbows “Is everything okay?” He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes   
“N…No very thing is right, I ummm just wanted to sleep next to you?” She asked blushing in the dark. He gave her a tried smiled and pulled the covers back  
“Come on Princess there plenty of room for you.” He said as he watched her moved around the other side and climb in with him.

He warped his arms around her and closed his eyes again breathing in the scented soaps and shampoo that she used “Do you dream about Richie?” She asked quietly Seth sighed and kissed her forehead   
“Yeah I dream about him, I think about him most of the time.”   
“I dream about Richie to.” She told him as she listen to his chest “I do dream about my dad and Scott it starts with us all happen and then it ends in that bar.” Seth was quiet as he listen to her talk “I also dream about you.”   
“Me?” He asked and he pulled back a little and looked at her, she smiled at him while she touched his face   
“Yeah.” She told him as she moved her hand down his neck to his chest   
“Kate…”  
“Please Seth I need you…”  
“I’m not my brother.” Seth voiced to her, Kate leaned over and turned the bed side light on so they could see each other’s face   
“I know you’re not Richie, I never thought that for a moment.” 

Seth laid on his back as she sat on his lap looking down at him, he wondered why she chose to wear nighty but he was sure she wasn’t planning this …was she?…he wondered, his hands were on her hips he could feel the cotton of the night dress under his hands “I…I know it’s not…”  
“No no it’s perfect…” He reached up and cupped her cheeks “… your perfect.” He told her, she leaned down and kissed him as she tangled his hands in her hair and kissed back.

By morning they laid tangled with each other, Seth holding her protectively in his arm as she sleeps. Her head rested on his shoulder as she nestled her nose in the crook of his neck, the sun started to filter into the room showing their clothes on the floor dropped in piles. Kate shivered in her sleep Seth pulled the bed sheets up over her naked shoulders he kisses her forehead and closes his eyes letting himself drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later  
She was looking at the Doctor as if he was insane, Seth was sat by her side holding her hand rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of her hand “Doc can you tell how far long she is?” He asked, she looked at him and blinked   
“From the results 3 months.” The grey hair doctor sat as he looked at the computer, Kate sat up straight and looked right at the Doctor and then to Seth   
“Seth.” She whispered   
“I know Princess.” He whispered kissing her forehead as the doctor started to print out leaflets for them.

They sat in the car just watching other car’s drive by, Kate sat there her hands on her stomach Seth watched her before looking back out onto the road ahead of them “It’s Richie’s.” She said quietly   
“I guessed as much when the Doc said three months.” He told her as he took her hand again and squeezed it gently   
“I’m so sorry Seth.” He turned to look at the teary eye girl and shook his head as he wiped her tears away   
“It’s not your fault Princess you didn’t know this would happen.” He said as he cupped her face as she started to cry more, he guess it was the hormones setting her off   
“Yes it is, I slept with him and and now… what if it a vampire? Or half vampire? Oh god Seth.” He took her hands and tried to calm her down   
“Kate don’t do this to yourself, I think the baby will be human and he or she will be loved by both of us.” She blinked at him as she felt the burn of her tears in her eyes   
“You can’t know it will be human.” She whispered “Richie…”  
“I know what Richie is Kate and he knew what he was doing when he took you to that bed and he knew about the baby remember ‘take care of them?’ I believe in my heart that this baby our angel is human.”   
“He knew…” She was quiet for a moment looking down at their hands before looking back up into his warm brown eyes “You knew didn’t you?” She asked, Seth bit his lip and looked right at her, her brown was crinkled as he watched his face “Seth did you know?”  
“Yes… but I wasn’t sure you know Richie not the sanest grape in the bunch.”

She was sat in the park watching children play, Seth was looking for them to stay somewhere safer more normal for them to set roots. There was slight breeze that played with her hair “May I sit here?” Someone said, she looked around to see a woman with short strawberry blood hair stand there holding a small blue and red bag  
“Oh sure.” She tells her as Kate moves over bit   
“Thank you darling.” The softly spoken woman said as she sat down next to Kate putting her bag down by her feet and the child’s one by her side on the bench “Which one is yours?” She asked, Kate jumped a little and looked back at her  
“I’m expecting one.” She told the woman   
“Isn’t that sweet, my little hellion is over there.” She smiled pointing to her little blonde hair boy who was hanging upside down on the jungle gym with a large smile on his face missing a tooth   
“He seem a handful.” Kate smiled   
“That will be his father’s fault feeds him blood things with E numbers.” She chuckled “I’m Sarah.”   
“Kate.” She told her as they shook hands.

They sat there for a while watch in Sarah’s son move like a monkey “You looked like you seen hell?” Sarah asked, Kate chuckled and took a sip of her bottle of water she didn’t look back at the curly hair blonde this time around when she answered  
“I have been.” She told her, Sarah seem hesitant for a moment before she asked   
“Can I ask about the father…was he part of this…you know hell?” Kate turned her head and smiled weakly as her as she fiddled with her cross around her neck   
“He’s….dead.” Kate told her  
“Oh my dear I’m so sorry.” Sarah gasped putting her hand over her mouth Kate gave her a tight smile and shook her head “You seem to be doing okay?”  
“I’m… doing okay.” Sarah nodded and looked back at her son and watched him run around playing what looks like kiss chase, there was squeal’s of fun and laughter.   
“You need to push pass the darkness that hell has left behind and walk the light for your child’s sake, you need to smile once in a while and one day you might be able to smile for real.” Sarah tells her, Kate lend back and sighed and looked up into the sky.

“Hey Princess there you are.” Seth said, Kate turned around and smiled at the dark hair man, he bent down and kissed Kate on the cheek and held out his hand for her helping her up “You ready? He asked softly as he put his jacket over her shoulder when he felt goose bumps on her arms   
“Ummm yeah.” She smiled as she turned back to Sarah “It was nice talking to you Sarah.” The curly blonde shook Kate’s hand and smile   
“Yeah you to hope everything goes well Kate.” She said with a smile as Kate walked away with Seth. The older man looked down at the dark hair girl and took her hand   
“You okay?”   
“Yeah I’m okay, I’m just feeling tired now.” She yawed as they walked to the car “Did you find some where good?”  
“Yeah Princess I did, it’s got a garden front and back 3 bed rooms a small pool I think you will love it.” He told her pulling her to his side and squeezing her arm gently   
“Sounds good.”


End file.
